Between Sinners and Saints
by Toft8KakashisWife
Summary: Connor left Murphy 4 years ago after the 1st boondock saints. A random girl shows up in Boston looking for Murph. There's a whole bunch of twists in this, for one, her father is the biggest druglord on the East Coast ranging to the Virgin Islands. :) and just so happen, that his daughter is one of the best assassins around... but why did she come for Murphy first?
1. Chapter 1

Based off the 1st and 2nd Boondock Saints

Title: Of Sinners and Saints

Synopsis: It has been 5 years since the premiere of the Boondock Saints (although Il Duce exists, this takes place instead of movie 2). After which, Connor goes off to spend his fortune with his new bride (backstory can be available upon request for those Connor fans). Murphy is left alone on the streets of Boston. His money depressingly going towards liquor and fast women, his life feeling meaningless: and then he meets Lydia Raven, and things began to look up…or maybe he's bitten off more than he can chew alone.

Chapter 1: Meaningless

Everything. Was meaningless. The liquor wasn't even having the same effect on his brain as it usually did. Perhaps he was drinking too much or too often, but as he stared at his never ending cup of whiskey, he felt entirely too sober. "One of those nights?" a voice broke through the dark music of the techno club. Mcgintys was somewhere he felt made him the most sober. Without Con…the whole damn city was boring. He didn't even glance up. It's a girl. After a couple drinks he'd take her back to his flat. Call her a cab when he was through, and potentially never see her again. "Seems so." He answered and finished his glass with a swig. A quiet laugh danced around his ears. "What're you drinking?" she asked. "Whiske'" his voice slurred "Wan one?" he turned to her then and nearly swallowed his tongue as he came face to face down the barrel of a gun. "Thanks but, I don't drink when I work." She lowered the gun and pressed it into his peacoat. His eyes were narrowed as he thought about ways to get out of this crowd without being shot. "After you," she jerked her head up and he stood. *When I get this bitch outside, she's mine.* was the only thing going through his head. His father, hell even Connor wouldn't approve but this bitch was gonna at least get a couple bruises and broken bones for this shit. There was the exit, so close. Gunshots suddenly rang in the air. Murphy tensed and whirled knocking the gun from the girl's hands. She swung. Connected to the right side of his face; screams, people, more gunshots. *Best time for the liquor to hit my system.* Murph thought as he scrambled against the tide of people escaping the club. Outside, the air was crisp and cool against his flushed skin. He shoved his hands in his pockets and quickstepped in the location of his temporary apartment. His jaw felt numb, surprisingly. He's earned a couple slaps from women before; the most memorable were from his ma. But this pixie, this midget of a woman struck him and he actually felt like she may have broken it if she had more focus.

Lydia Raven watched him from across the street. Her gun was empty, hands still shaking as the snipers from the club followed her target. *Fuck, fuck, fuck* she thought as she lowered her head, and tightened her leather jacket closer to her. She thought about his eyes, Murphy…his eyes. He looked through her like he has been through a cycle that he was tired of. She grits her teeth hard, if they hadn't been ambushed at the club, they would have been at a motel by now looking for a way to Florida. She sniffed as snow began to fall, rubbing her eyes. She'd been up for 2 days straight, and she wasn't one step closer to her goal. Suddenly there was a voice, thick with Irish accent near her ear. "Aye, lass you have reason to be followin' me?" she swallowed hard. Lost in her own thoughts she walked right past Murphy. Startled at first, and then irritated about her lack of focus she practically growled at him, "I'm following the people following you." There was a click and the cold feeling of a barrel behind her ear. She felt the absent weight of her gun and knew that he had it. "What people." He snarled. She smirked. He knew the gun wasn't loaded but he could also pistol whip her if he felt the urge. Freeze. Lydia suddenly pushed back into him, pushing them into the wall. His arm came up and he squeezed her around the throat harshly. "I won' hit ya, but I don like bein shoved." He hissed in her ear. She made a noise in her throat and stomped his foot. "Bigger problems!" her boot heel just so happened to crush his big toe and in response he shoved her forward and yowled, "Bi-!" FLIT. FLIT. Before he completed the word, two silenced gunshots went between and above them. Before Murphy had a chance to understand the situation around him, Lydia appeared behind the two assailants and stabbed them several times in the throat between blinks with a weapon he didn't see. Blood splattered around her in the snow. He stared at her as she froze, seemingly stunned at her own actions. Then shook her head and dropped to her knees, going through one of their pockets. "Who are ye?" he asked slowly. No answer. Murphy has an issue with being impatient. In two strides, he was behind her, yanking her off the dead body. "Stealin' from the dead isn' justice." The glare she shot him would have split him in two as she pulled away from him. "We don't have much time." Without further words, she shoved whatever she took in her pockets and walked in Murphy's original direction towards his flat. Murphy's eyes narrowed. *How the fuck does she know where I live?* were his thoughts. Then he looked back at the dead bodies. Kneeling beside the one she didn't raid, he began searching the pockets. Id, money, basics….wait? Murphy picked out a folded piece of paper and opened it slowly. His heart stopped for a split second. It was Conner. Him and Conner, but he hadn't seen or spoken to Conner in almost 4 years… his gaze was fixed on his brother's smile. When he looked up, the girl was gone. These men were coming to kill them both… looked like anyway…but he was here. Did they already get Con? Answers. He needed answers and by the way his blood began to boil, he needed them quick.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Answers…

Disclaimer: I own the plot, Lydia Raven, and….others.

Lydia's POV

I was sore. I was tired. I was annoyed. But most of all, I was shaken to the core. Stabbing has never been my thing, I mean dead bodies? Sure, hell I worked as a mortician for 2 years. But to actually kill someone with a blade, I suddenly felt nauseous as I felt the blood from their jugulars hot on my skin. Instinct of course, my mission: protect Murphy. Get Murphy out of Boston. Get Murphy to Florida in one piece. Then I'd be free. I glanced behind me as I walked up the 6 flights of stairs to his apartment; he was not behind me like I thought he'd be. I shrugged mostly to myself, didn't matter. Where else was he gonna go? Besides, if he was anything like Connor said, then he was curious enough to follow me to his house. He wouldn't avoid answers; he'd demand them. I sighed as I thought about the other twin and picked Murph's lock at the same time. They were fraternal; clearly personalities seemed to be on opposite sides of the spectrum. Opening the door, I glanced around. Although it was dark, my eyes could see that he was living bare. There was no couch, no television, no phone…there was a kitchen, a table covered in beer bottles and cigarette butts, and there was a small bed beneath the window. Sheetless. I wrinkled my nose and closed the door behind me, locking it. I dropped my leather coat on the bed as I passed it to check out the bathroom. Simple and small it was, but lo and behold, there was the shower. I turned on the heat and moved around quietly, just in case he opened the door at any minute. That's when my stomach growled, scaring the shit out of me along with a griping pain. Kicking off my boots, I headed to the fridge. Surprisingly, there were neatly stacked plastic containers with labels on them. I took out one that said 'chicken salad', scanned the counter for bread finding none I washed and used the single fork in the sink. Pure bliss after the first bite, I devoured the rest after realizing that this was the first decent thing I'd eaten since I left home. Sighing again, this time with a full stomach I headed to the shower. Murphy really needed to hurry up, we had much to discuss.

Murphy's POV

I sat outside for a minute, staring at the picture of me and Con like it was the Holy Grail. This girl…this kid said that people wanted him dead. They'd tried. She stopped them. My cigarette was forgotten as I tossed it and headed upstairs. I didn't see her as I walked home; thinking maybe she decided tonight wasn't a good night to collect me. I smirked as I recalled her face in my head after she realized she killed the men. She tried to brush it off, but those beautiful green eyes were huge with shock as their blood soaked the snow. That's when I knew, and I allowed myself to relax a bit. She wasn't a killer…but my brow furrowed as I opened the door to my apartment and noticed the warm temperature and her shoes. *Not a killer, but a decent criminal.* I thought. My lock was pick proof, or so I thought. I've tried to pick it myself a couple times just to be sure. Pulling off my coat, and kicking off my shoes; I clenched my jaw as I saw the steam come from underneath the bathroom door. I'd be out of hot water tonight, I just knew it. Half of me wanted to storm in there and grab her out of my shower, force her to explain but _patience is a virtue_. I could hear Con sing that to me in his annoying voice…the first time in 4 years that I'd heard his voice so clear I almost whispered 'shut up.' Ignoring what was going on in my bathroom, I headed to the fridge to grab a beer when the container on the counter made me freeze again. Narrowed eyes glared through at the bathroom door, now my patience was threading thin ice. Soon to shatter. I reached into the counter, relieved that nothing was disturbed, took out my Beretta, and checked for my stash. Nothing was missing. *Maybe she's not a thief...but still* I sighed, tightened the suppressor on my favorite gun before closing the drawer, taking a seat at the table and waiting. I lit a cigarette as the shower stopped. I almost smiled, almost excited as I realized that this girl may be a step between. *Ready for answers.*

OMN POV

Lydia came out of the bathroom expecting Murphy. Especially after she smelled his cigarette smoke; that's when she decided it was now or never. Pity he only had one towel, and it was filthy. Lucky for her, the bra she decided on was merely a black sports bra, and instead of panties, she wore black boxers. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she saw herself now and could almost hear her sister's voice. *Pretty little pixie* "Shut up." She whispered, opening the door. As expected, Murphy sat at the table, his eyes on the bathroom door. When she opened it, their eyes met once again briefly before his gaze lowered, his face immediately colored, and his eyes snapped back up to hers as she cleared her throat. "Got another square?" she asked quietly. His mouth closed, realizing his was still burning and motioned to the table where the box was. She seemed comfortable, he noticed, as she walked towards him, took a cigarette, the lighter and leaned against the counter in the kitchen. He'd never seen a girl in boxers before, but nothing was turning him on more. *Focus,* he berated himself, and his growing erection. "You gonna ask your questions or stare?" she had an eyebrow raised at him and he inwardly shook himself to attention. "Your name would be nice." He tried to be like Connor, he tried to ease into conversation to prevent his primal nature from taking over and tearing her to pieces (sexually), getting his answers and pleasure at the same time. She seemed to know what he was thinking because she pulled herself on the counter to hunch over covering most of her visible abdomen. "Do you want the truth?" There was a low thud. Lydia didn't even have to look down to know that his gun was pointed at her. "And unlike yours lass, mines loaded." She held his gaze evenly while taking a deep drag. "Lydia Raven." He didn't believe her, she could tell by the way his eyebrows were drawing closer together and his thumb rubbed against the hammer, but she didn't appear afraid, only patient for his next question. "So. Lydia." His keen eyesight saw her body shiver as he purposefully rolled her name off of his tongue. "What brings you to stalk me, and kill my assassins?" the way he said was condescending, they both knew it. Lydia's nose twitched but she ignored her rising annoyance, remembering he had the upper hand in this situation; she smiled at him instead. "Connor asked me to." "Bullshit." Came his immediate response. Lydia rolled her eyes upwards, "You're right." She said, "Il duce did." PING. The bullet hit the cupboard next to Lydia's head, shattering whatever was inside. "This next one goes in between ya eyes." Murphy warned slowly. Lydia didn't even blink, only continued to smoke. They sat in silence until her cigarette was gone. *he fuckin shot at me* came her original thought, *blindside him, beat his ass, take his cash, go back to Florida and say he's dead* came her next couple thoughts before she calmed herself down. This was bigger than petty emotion, and there would be plenty time to get him back. Murphy watched Lydia battle inside herself. When he shot, he didn't aim at her, he'd never kill a woman. But he didn't want her to call his bluff either, and she looked like she was gonna raise hell for a couple seconds, then her eyes went back to being the calmer shade of olive as she looked up from ashing the butt in the sink. "My name is Lydia Raven. I am the daughter of some rich drug warlord whom your father is currently looking for. One fine night 4 years ago, some Irish fellow from Boston comes waltzing in my bar, capturing my sister's attention. They've been inseparable ever since. But now, my father has decided its time for us girls to prove our use and we've been promised to other rich drug lord assholes. Only one problem. The youngest is no longer a virgin. Your brother made sure of that." "After 4 fuckin' years he'd better have." Murphy grumbled, but during her narrative the gun managed to find its way the table as Murphy fumbled around for another cigarette. Lydia ignored him. "Long story short, Londyn and Connor are in hiding. My family wants them dead, her fiance's family and the Sos." (pronounced sauce) "Sos?" Murphy questioned, lighting his cigarette. Lydia slid off the counter and accepted the one he took a hit of when he handed it to her. "Service order of Sin. Your family is known for vigilante justice, mine is known for ruthlessness. They are known to do the CIA's dirty work. Who would have thought we'd ever meet, and instead of us kill each other, we have a Romeo and Juliet type situation." Murphy's eyebrows rose, "We?" Lydia blushed and took a sharp drag, "Londyn and Connor. He couldn't write you because after they were found out last year, he didn't want to lead anyone to you." Murphy nodded and she handed his cigarette back, "So why did you come looking for me? you off the books or something'?" for the first time, something of guilt appeared in Lydia's eyes. "I'd like to think I was doing everyone a favor…but honestly I just wanted to get out…I was tired of that life. After Sos came and burned my bar to the ground, Duce made us move to-" she suddenly paused and tilted her head to the side. "I'll tell you everything you want to know, but we need to leave." When Murphy heard the concern in her voice, he sighed and stood, going to the kitchen and shoving his hidden cache into a knapsack he kept underneath the sink. "Are people here?" he asked with edge to his voice. Lydia nodded. " I assume they found the deadbeats. Lesson one: all enemies are bugged with a locator chip." Murphy threw his pack over his shoulder and kept one of his guns in his hand, headed for the front door. Lydia made a noise in her throat similar to a whine. "Sorry Macmanus, I don wanna gunfight out of here." Murphy narrowed his eyes at her, "We're on the 6th floor." She smiled at him and went to his window anyway. "If you trust me, you'll live." She didn't look at him while she worked, but he watched as she pulled a set of grappling hooks from her leather jacket. He went to the door anyway and opened it slowly. He could hear what she heard now, more than just 2 men this time and they were all coming up the stairs. Closing the door softly, he went to the window she held open. "Put this on, around your waist." She handed him a belt like cord and went back towards his bathroom. He looked up as he finally got situated, "What the hell are you doin?" he asked as the scent of bleach hit his sinuses. Within seconds, bleach was poured and aerosol cans were placed in and on the stove. "Following you," came her breathless reply as she met him in the window. "Do you trust me?" she asked with a smirk. Their bodies were so close, her lips brushed over his but before he could answer, Lydia clipped herself to his belt, she grabbed his jacket, and his gun. Aimed at the stove, the door opened. She shot. BOOM. His apartment exploded, throwing them from the building. Lydia's only done this sort of thing with her sister or someone smaller than her. Murphy Macmanus wasn't a giant, but he wasn't exactly a flee either, and she grunted as his body mashed against hers as they both hit the building across the ally. The grappling hooks allowed Murphy to have a grip on the wall and they began to work their way down, looking like an attached specimen. That's when the screams started, sirens, and people began flooding the streets to witness and gossip about what was happening. Nobody saw the two figures, dressed in dark jackets walk away from the wreckage.


End file.
